rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Troublesome Cars
Troublesome Cars 'is the eighth short. It aired on May 6, 2016. Plot Mr. Edwards finds Jordan and assigns him to take a freight train to Toronto. Jordan was pleased that he could get away from the other engines. As he arrives at the top of the mountain, the freight cars tease him. Just after Jordan left with his freight train, the cars pushed him, making him go faster! At Industrial Wasteland, the cars are still pushing Jordan. Jordan cries for help, but it's no use. On the CN Holly Sub, the freight cars still push Jordan. He keeps speeding faster as he passes other trains. Meanwhile at Toronto, Lilie's engine has overheated and she couldn't move. Stewart, Larry, and Dave arrive to help Lilie. Jordan then runs out of control and crashes into Stewart, Dave, Larry, and Lilie! Lilie rages at Jordan for this. After the mess is cleaned up, Jordan finds not only Nicholas, but Mr. Edwards! Mr. Edwards furiously scolds Jordan for his actions. Larry and Lilie try to stick up for Jordan, but are turned down. Mr. Edwards also tells Jordan that he will stay in Toronto and help with all the jobs for the next few weeks as punishment! Characters * Jordan * Mr. Edwards * Freight Cars * Lilie * Stewart * Larry * Dave * Josiah ''(does not speak) * Shawn (does not speak) * Nicholas (does not speak) * Noah (cameo) * Stephanie (cameo) * Jared (cameo) * Vera (cameo) * Nicky (cameo) * Kerry (mentioned) * Will (mentioned) * Lilim (mentioned) * Lily (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * CN Holly Subdivision * Toronto Rail Lands Quotes * '''NS BOXCAR: "You're no good, Jordan! We want Nicholas! Or Kerry! Or Shawn! Or Josiah! Or Will! Or even Lilim!" * FREIGHT CARS: "♪ Jordan, Jordan, he thinks he is so bright! He tries his very hardest but he never gets it right! ♪" * JORDAN: "Shut up you stupid freight cars! Now come on, no time to lose!" * JORDAN: "What the?! Where am I? Oh, it's you Nicholas, and...... OH SHOOT! It's Mr. Edwards!" Trivia * This marks the first time of a couple things: ** First short where Nicholas does not speak. ** First speaking role of the freight cars. ** First appearances of Stephanie, Jared, Stewart, Vera, and Nicky. * When the coal hoppers rolled away as Jordan was leaving, they were most likely causing him trouble. * This short inspired Episode 6 of Tales on Springfield Railroad, Episode 9 of Tales on Harrison Rails, a Rails of Sherman Hill ''short, and a fanmade ''Trainz 12 Shorts video, "Troublesome Coal Cars". * This is the most viewed Rails of Highland Valley short to date, having over 500,000 views as of December 2018. * Jordan's face when he says "Oh shoot!" has been subject to use in some memes. Goofs * When Jordan picks up the woodchip hoppers and other cars, he is supposed to be pulling every car off the siding. But when he leaves the siding, he is only pulling the woodchip cars and a covered hopper. When he picks up the rest of his cars, the cars he supposedly left behind are coupled up. * Jordan is going slower in some scenes than he should be. * Because of Jordan’s speed, some railroad crossings activate too late. * Before Jordan almost crashes into the CN train, the signals are showing yellow and green, even though they should be red. Maybe Dave (human) was the dispatcher and screwed it up. * Just before Jordan rams headon into Stewart, the game is paused. * After Jordan crashes into Dave, Larry, Stewart, and Lilie, the last cars on his train disappear. * As Mr. Edwards is yelling at Jordan, the closest track glitches. Video Category:Shorts Category:Season 1 Category:Shorts that feature a crash Category:Work that inspired other users' work